


M'lady

by sunflowerjohnny



Series: season 8 drabbles [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Giggling, Not Beta Read, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Shyness, Spoilers, THEY NEED TO GET MARRIED, THOSE TWO ARE SO CUTE, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: When Arya Stark walked out of the forge after showing Gendry her wish, she felt like she could breathe again. Like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She was expecting many things once she returned to Winterfell; reuniting with her siblings, avenging her deceased family and protecting her land. But she never thought that she would reunite with Gendry.





	M'lady

**Author's Note:**

> It was the reunion we've all been hoping for and D&D made sure it happened

She couldn’t believe it.

He was alive.

Gendry was alive.

He was alive and well, riding on a horse through the gate of Winterfell.

A strong sense of relief washed over Arya as she smiled to herself. For years she had believed that her longtime companion and only had died and that it was her fault.

Many nights she would lie awake in guilt. Thinking that it was her fault Gendry died because she wasn’t skilled or strong enough to protect him. She had to watch as Gendry was sold to the Red Woman and she couldn’t do anything about it.

Her heart would ache and her throat would tighten at the mere thought of Gendry.

Things became difficult as she trained with the Faceless Men in Braavos. She never really cared what people thought of her, accepting the fact the she was different a long time ago, yet, a stray thought would invade her mind and wonder what would Gendry think of her. Would he be terrified of what she had become? Would he shun her away from become a heartless assassin? Those were the days when she started doubting everything.

It was after her reunion with Jon that Arya decided to greet Gendry for the first time in years.

Arya Stark never gets nervous. She was always confident and sure of herself. And yet, as she walked towards the forge where the sounds of metal clanging grew louder with every step she took, she could feel her heart beating faster and her hands getting wetter with sweat. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself before walking in.

It was hot.

It was dry.

And it reeked of sweat.

But Arya paid no mind to that.

Her attention was focused on the exchange happening between Gendry and Sandor Clegane.

“Leave him be.” She heard herself say.

The two men turned to face her, a look of surprise on both of their faces.

“I heard you were here.” Sandor said calmly after lowering his axe. His eyes never breaking contact.

“You left me to die.”

“First I robbed you.” There was no hint of amusement in Arya’s voice but there was a tiny bit of satisfaction that bubbled inside of her as she uttered those words.

Sandor stood up and walked the few feet that were separating them, Arya had to crane her neck due to his height but not once did she waver. 

“You’re a cold little bitch, aren’t you?”

Arya raised an eyebrow in amusement at Sandor’s words. Though he sounded annoyed, she could clearly see the relief in his eyes.

“Guess that’s why you’re still alive.” Stated Sandor before walking away, living the two alone.

“That’s a nice axe you’ve made for him.” Arya spoke up once she was sure that Sandor was long gone, “You’ve gotten better.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Gendry fidgeted in his place. It was odd seeing him that way. Gendry would usually be suave not shy. An odd sensation spread throughout Arya at the thought of him being nervous talking to her after all those years.

“So have you.”

Arya’s face was expressionless as Gendry began to stutter but her eyes were filled with mirth as he said, “I mean, you look…good.”

Arya was trying so hard not to chuckle at his sudden nervousness. It was so unusual seeing Gendry like this.

“Thanks, so do you.”

Where did this burst of confident came from?

Gendry chest rose as he inhaled silently and looked away, unable to maintain the eye contanct any longer.

“It’s not a bad place to grow up if it wasn’t so cold.” He suddenly said before walking away, Arya close behind.

“Stay close to that forge then.” She muttered but Gendry heard her clearly.

He picked up a hammer, “Is that a command, Lady Stark?” his voice was meant to be sarcastic but it sounded more teasing rather.

“Don’t call me that.”

Gendry smirked as he turned as said, “As you wish, m’lady.”

Warmth spread through her at the sound of her old nickname. It had been so long- too long since she last heard it. Hearing Gendry calling her that brought back memories of simpler times where Arya was filled with hope of seeing Robb and her mother. When even though she was still mourning over her father’s death, she still had memorable moments thanks to Gendry and Hot-Pie. She couldn’t help the smile from spreading across her lips.

Arya giggled and looked away shyly, unable to stand the warmth and love swimming in Gendry’s blue eyes. It was too much.

When Arya Stark walked out of the forge after showing Gendry her wish, she felt like she could breathe again. Like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She was expecting many things once she returned to Winterfell; reuniting with her siblings, avenging her deceased family and protecting her land. But she never thought that she would reunite with Gendry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me
> 
> [tumblr](https://johnnyuten.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/itskenickie)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/itskenickie)


End file.
